The present invention relates generally to a device for checking leaks in water vessels such as swimming pools and, more particularly, to a device that releases a dye under the surface of the water in the proximity of a suspected leak, the device being activated by the user positioned above the water surface.
In the servicing of swimming pools, it is often necessary to determine if there is a leak at specific locations such as a drain or crack in the wall of a pool. Heretofore, to make the determination, it was typically necessary to require a service technician specially trained in the use of scuba equipment to descend beneath the water of the pool and subsequently discharge a small amount of colored liquid into the water adjacent to the drain or pool crack having the suspected leak. Seepage of the released colored liquid into the crack or drain would confirm the presence of a leak.
This procedure has proven costly requiring the purchase of scuba equipment and time-consuming requiring the technician to transport equipment to and from the pool, don the equipment, perform the procedure, and clean the equipment after each use because of the corrosive nature of chlorinated water on scuba gear. Therefore, there exists a substantial need for an inexpensive device to detect pool leaks that can be used without special training or requiring the technician to physicially enter the pool and that can further be performed in a short period of time.